


Late Night Police Work is Hard When You’re Tired

by Sabichu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Lemon, Multi, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, doing bad things on duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichu/pseuds/Sabichu
Summary: How does Okita and Hijikata deal with someone obstructing their work?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was posted only on Tumblr. But here I share my smut, and the rarity of a wonderful Gintama threesome between Okita x Kagura x and Mayora.

It was going to be a long night. Sougo Okita drove slowly, patrolling the streets in the Kabuki District with the vice-commander.

“Looks pretty quiet tonight, Hijikata-san.” The captain said to the vice-commander.

“Good. Less paper work.” He blew out smoke from his cigarette, tapping what remained in the car’s ashtray.

Sougo noticed a shadowy figure walking down a dark alley. The headlights shone on pale legs.

The officer pulled up near the person, rolling down his window, “Excuse me, do you know how late it is?” He asked, driving slowly next to them.

It was young woman. She wore a very short magenta dress with a gold trim. The dress barely made it past her mid thighs. Vermilion hair up in ox horns, covered by a blush pink bun covers. 

She ignored him, continuing to walk, shoes clicking against the concrete.

“The streets are dangerous at night. You shouldn’t be walking alone by yourself, miss.” He continued to speak to her.

She stopped in her tracks, “I’m fine officer. Leave me alone.” She said.

“I highly insist I take you back home, it’s not safe here.” Sougo urging her.

“Sougo let her be.” Toshiro insisted. 

Sougo put the car in park. He got out of the driver’s seat to confront her. “Hey, don’t—” the vice-commander tried to warn the him, only having him slam the door interrupting his sentence.

“How annoying, what is this kid doing?” Toshiro thought, inhaling the last of his cigarette.

He heard the thump at the back of the car, startling him. He put his cigarette out and got out of the car to what non-sense was about to erupt.

“What the hell is going on?” He shouted.

Sougo had Kagura handcuffed, with her stomach on the trunk of the car.

“The Yorozuya girl? What did she do?”

“Hijikata, come here and see for yourself.” Sougo gestured him to come to his side.

“What is it?”

Sougo hiked up her dress, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath.

Toshiro turned red, “W-What does this have to do with anything?”

“Vice-commander, you haven’t seen a naked woman before?” He teased. “That’s not even the best part.” He spread her thighs open, exposing the pool of wetness between her legs.

Toshiro hasn’t seen exposed lady bits in person for a long time. He became flustered, as his pants were starting to get tight.

“She’s arrested for public indecency and obstructing an officer.” Sougo said with his sadist face on.

“The fuck did she do to you?” He yelled at him.

Sougo unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants, “She’s making it difficult for me to focus on work. Someone has to punish her.”

Kagura giggled. “Fucking sadist.”

“Now _you’re_ the one breaking the law! Put your pants back on!” Toshiro grit his teeth, speaking to this partner.

Kagura wiggled off the car; she looked at the vice-commander in the eye. He diverted his eyes to the side, visibly still red. She turned her back to the captain, “Maybe we should teach him a lesson too.”

“You think he’ll comply?” Sougo asked her.

“He will. That right, Toshi?” She replied.

“Who the hell you think you’re calling Toshi?” The vice-commander interjected.

She smirked.

“Take these handcuffs off me.” Kagura commanded.

Sougo obeyed. She gave him a kiss on the lips for being such a good boy.

She pushed Toshiro against the car, rubbing the bulge in his pants. He gulped.

“He’s already hard, he’s just being shy.” She said to Sougo.

“Aww, Hijikata is much more innocent that I thought.” He said mockingly.

She led his hand to between her legs.

He felt that warm wetness, and began explore the area with his fingers.

He wasn’t sure what he gotten himself into, but his body was betraying him and mind went to carnal mode.

Kagura softly moaned. He inserted a finger in her. She pressed him, urging him to do more.

Sougo began to touch himself, enjoying seeing his girlfriend having fun.

Toshiro’s fingers went in and out faster with every gasp she let out.

At a moment, he snapped back into reality, removing his fingers out of her.

He looked at his hand, seeing all her fluid, dripping to his palm.

Sougo grabbed his hand, licking the very fingers that was just in his girl.

“You two…” The vice-commander muttered.

“Hijikata-san, this was her plan. If I didn’t listen to her, she would have withheld sex from me for weeks.”

She passionately kissed the raven-haired officer, slipping in some tongue.

“I think this may be more beneficial to you than me.” Sougo commented.

“Ugh, you taste like tobacco.” She said to him.

“It can’t be helped.” He replied, turning her around and bent her over, spreading her legs, licking her lips. He had to admit, it has been a long time to since he had anything to with sex, and her taste was strangely addictive. He ate her out, licking every fold, going wild, repositioning her legs to get his tongue deep into her. 

Sougo offered her his erect dick. She began to suck. He threw his head back in pleasure. She expertly licked shaft, using the rim of her teeth, gently grazing over the large vein on his penis, massaging his golden balls. Normally, no man would _ever_ like that, but not Sougo. He was a masochist and lived for her torture.

Kagura stopped for a moment, and stood up to kiss him.

She pulled Toshiro’s arm to get his attention. Kagura pulled them in, face to face.

“I want you two to kiss.” Kagura said, both submitted without hesitation, exchanging everyone’s tastes. She grew more and more excited. Both men were giving her a show in a lifetime, watching the two try to dominate each other.

Kagura opened the back of the car door, and pulled Toshiro away from the kiss, into the car on his back. She unbuckled Toshiro’s belt and pulled his pants down, freeing his erection.

To her surprise, he was rather large, “No wonder why they call you the demon vice-commander.” She grinned.

She took him by her mouth. He gasped, covering his eyes in disbelief. She was able to deep throat him fully.

Sougo positioned himself to Kagura, and thrusted into her.

“Hey Hijikata, don’t close your eyes, you’re missing the whole experience.” Sougo said to him.

Toshiro had some difficulty speaking, letting out an inaudible agreement. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing her head bob up and down.

“T-This…feels good.” He struggled.

Kagura stopped for a moment, licking side of her lip. She turned her head to Sougo, “I think Toshi is ready for me.”

“Move in and sit up.” She commanded the vice-commander. He did as he was told.

Sougo pulled out of her, and slapped her on the ass, signaling her to go in the car. Sougo wasn’t far behind, taking off his jacket before entering.

She unbuttoned her top, exposing her chest. She straddled him to make some room in the back seat.

She untied his silk day cravat from his neck, placing it aside. He moved his hands, fondling her breasts.

She and Sougo looked at each other smirking, going for his neck. Both attacked his neck… licking, sucking, and kissing his erogenous area on his body. His mind began to melt again.

Toshiro winced to the bite on his left neck. Sougo snickered, looking at him.

“Damn, you really are annoying.” He said to him.

She hushed him.

Kagura lowered herself onto him, slowly moving her hips, fully lubricating his shaft.

Toshiro let out a sigh, overwhelmed with the sensation of her hot body.

She started to bounce on him.

Sougo kissed her shoulders. “Are you having fun?” He asked her.

“Y-Yes…” She yelped, interlacing her fingers with his. She placed her other hand to the top of the roof of the car better movement.

Sougo grabbed Toshiro’s free hand and placed it on his dick. The vice-commander retracted his hand.

“Don’t be a selfish prick, Hijikata.” He looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.

He reluctantly stroked him. He saw how much pleasure he was getting out of it, Toshiro figured this was probably the only time he would ever have any power over Sougo, realizing his own sadistic side was coming out. His hand moved faster and slower for every high and low pitched noise he let out.

She leaned over, giving kisses to Sougo, eventually letting her tongue trace the edges of his ear.

“I’m at my limit…” Toshiro said to Kagura, as felt him tense up. She pulled out from him, and he released, spilling his cum all over dress. He sat back, exhausted.

She continued to lean to the side to suck on her boyfriend’s dick. He was ready to cum too. Sougo came into her mouth. She sucked his tip, making sure she didn’t leave a trace of his seed, swallowing all his contents.

He leaned back, panting, as did she.

The vice-commander lit a cigarette, before he was able to inhale; Kagura took the cigarette from his lips, taking a puff. She passed on to Sougo, taking a puff too. Both smirking at each other, exhaling the smoke at the man.

Toshiro felt lightheaded, unable to keep his eyes open.

*

“Hijikata-san! Are you wake? The morning meeting is starting soon!” Tetsunosuke knocked at his door.

The vice-commander gasped, “Y-Yes, I’ll be out soon.” He shouted back.

Did he have a dream?

He ignored it, rushing to get ready for his meeting.

As he put on his day cravat, he noticed a hickey on his neck. He covered the spot with the scarf. Still in denial what had happened.

The vice-commander excused himself coming in late for the meeting.

“Hijikata-san, that’s unusual for you to over sleep.” The captain of the first division said to him with his sadist face on, biting the lower part of his lip, snickering.

_“You bastard…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Toshi, lol.


End file.
